My friends, my life
by JOKER-x
Summary: A girl who appeared as half breed, being discriminated by other races of her own kind, will she be able to find her real friends in the dark order ?
1. The black order’s new comrade number 3

Hello, some people know me ya? I wrote a story for Soul eater, recently got addicted to Allen [ oh, he's so hot ] so I just randomly wrote a story, this is more of friendship story more than romance I guess, oh and by the way, I won't steal Allen away from Lenalee, I'm not so bad YET. Oh well, enjoy the stories please D: . I want reviews. Without reviews, I don't feel like writing anymore T.T

_**Chapter 1: The black order's new comrade; number 3 female exorcist?!**_

The black order, I heard about it. But now, it's towering in front of me. It's no problem you may think, however there's a real problem for me, excuse me, but how in the world am I supposed to climb up that thing? I wondered. Gosh, it's a real headache. The moon will be coming out soon, and the night is the akuma's most active time of the day, well not exactly day, I guess. To add on to the problem, my back, which is my anti akuma weapon, is kind of damage. I spread it gently, it glowed. Ouch… it was all because of that last fight with that level 3. I have no choice; I spread my wings, my precious anti-akuma weapon and flew up.

I reached the top safely, but the time I was on the top, my wings were already bleeding. I was lucky, that last battle nearly killed me, to add on to the problem, my wings weren't fully activated. I looked around me, as forest covered over. Erm, the black order shouldn't have any Akuma around it right? I mean, this IS the black order after all… "ERM…" I called out, hoping that somebody might hear me. "Is there anyone here…? Hello?" I continued. "Who's there?" a voice replied. I turned around. "Yuki, Sakurada Yuki. I am an exorcist that is supposed to report to the black order." I replied. There was no reply. "Turn around and face the gate for confirmation" It ordered. Gate? What gate? I looked around me and found a weird looking gate with a face on it, wow, black order sure has TONES of weirdoes don't they?

"Testing for Akuma or human" The gate said. Wow, technology…is so advanced, now even gates talk eh? I must have been left behind. "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. IT'S AN AKUMA! HELP IT'S AN AKUMA. OUT OUT OUT." The gate shouted and was crying. "WHAT!"I shouted. There was enough time to respond when a shadow appeared. "How bold of you to appear here eh…? Alone? Level 3 or level 4?" The shadow said. As the shadow stepped into the light, I could clearly see the person, it's a guy, with shiny long blue hair, and small brown eyes, and on top of that, he was holding a sword. No good, my weapon itself is damaged. "WAIT WAIT IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING!"I tried to explain. "I won't go easy on you, even if you're a girl" He said and with lightning speed, he was in front of me, his sword pointing towards my face. "INNOCENCE, ACTIVATE." I shouted, my wings spread and I jumped, within seconds, I was in the air. "Erm, gate, there is a misunderstanding…ouch…Erm, there should be letter…I think…"I said. "OI, SUPERVISOR, GO AND TIDY UP YOUR FREAKING TABLE, YOU, HELP HIM" I heard the voice called back. "YU-KUN, DON'T HURT HER! SHE MIGHT BE MY TYPE" another voice said through the microphone. "SHUT UP BAKA USAGI" the guy with blue hair, whose name is Yu I think, replied.

"Cease all attack, Kanda, report back. She's a comrade. Allen-kun, Lenalee-chan, I need you to fetch that new girl in." The voice ordered. Kanda stared at me and slowly put away his sword. As I flew down slowly, OUCH, I fell onto the ground, head first. I covered my eyes, argh… I thought, another painful experience. "Just in time!" a voice said, it was close to my ear. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a beautiful Chinese girl, short green hair, deep purple eyes. "Nice catch Lenalee-chan" Another voice said. As we reached the ground, I stepped onto the ground. "You okay?" I looked up, a boy, a boy with pure white snow hair and light blue eyes asked me, he smiled. His smile immediately lit up the surrounding area. Ba-dump, what was that? Am I coming down with something? "Yeah, I guess." I replied

"Sakurada-san huh? Welcome to the black order!" The white haired boy said. "Oi, beansprout, what did that weird guy asked you to do?" Kanda said. "How many times must I say…ba-kanda, the name's Allen. Komui-san asked us to go and meet him, let's go Sakurada-san" Allen said and led me into the dark order, as Lenalee and Kanda followed.

"WELCOME, NEW COMER, I see you travelled long, I know about your background. Before I bring you to havelaska, I want you to introduce yourself to the whole of black order headquarters." Komui-san said. Wow, lots of people, so this is the so called black order. "STRIKE!" somebody shouted, everybody turned around and looked at him. It was red-haired guy. His eyes are weird, kind of like heart shaped? "Ok, stop scaring her Lavi-san, Let her introduce herself properly, now…" Komui-san said. I stood up, "Hello, good evening, my name is Sakurada Yuki, age 14, I am a half-breed."I said. Everybody looked at me, half breed? I can read their mind, they don't understand, except for Komui-san who was smiling, "Go on, Yuki-chan…" I took in a deep breath; I hope they won't discriminate me because of this. "You guys must be thinking about what is a half breed, by half breed, I'm a 1/3 level 4 Akuma, 1/3 Noah and 1/3 human…" I said. I listened for sound. "1/3 level 4….?" I heard. I look at Komui-san. "Go on… Yuki-chan, explain…" He encouraged. " My grandmother is a Human and grandfather is a Akuma, by right, Akuma and Human cannot be together, but my grandparents went ahead with that plan and after some time, my mother was born, making my mother a half breed too, My grandparents were killed after that. My mother was discriminated by other Akuma, but she met my father, a Noah and fell in love, after which, I am born, making me a 1/3 Akuma, 1/3 Noah and a 1/3 Human. Thus, being discriminated by all the other Akumas and Noahs. That all's." I said.

The whole black order went quiet.

"Erm…BUT IM AN EXORCIST!" I explained.

"Rare case huh? Allen-kun, your left eye?"The red haired boy said.

"It's reacting, not so much, but a little I guess…" Allen replied.

"Please guys, do not discriminate her because of the race she is in, she mostly human, not so much of akuma." Komui-san said. "Anyway, let's introduce ourselves."

"Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Kanda Yu, Lavi..."

"Or Beansprout."

"Oh, Yuu-chan…"

"SHUT UP BAKA USAGI, YOU WANT TO PICK A FIGHT?"

"Yuki-chan, ignore them please" Lenalee said. "That's Crowley, Chaoji, Supervisor Reever, and all the others of science lab."

"YOSH" They all said together.

I smiled back, well; the black order may be more fun than I thought.

First part of the story completed YAY! And the rest… I WANT REVIEWS. ROAR


	2. Am i not welcomed?

My friends, my life.

Hello: thanks for the reviews. Seriously I'm just plain lazy so I didn't manage to type it out, I got the plan, but I'm just lazy, so ya sorry.

Anyway, enjoy: The 2nd chapter of my friends, my life!

Chapter 2: Am I not welcomed?

It was my 3rd day at Black Order and I have been hearing rumors like "Isn't that girl an Akuma? It's so disgusting, we have to work with an Akuma…" or maybe "I don't want to work with her, what if she kills me?! She is a level 4 after all!" My feelings are beginning to doubt, why am I being discriminated like that, it's not like I myself want to be an Akuma and a Noah! It's not fair, I want to be normal, like Lenalee, or perhaps Allen, or maybe Lavi, or even Kanda in the worst case scenario. I envy Lenalee. Pretty on the outside, Gentle on the inside, Admired by boys at work, admired by her own brother. It's not like I'm jealous or anything, but don't you think God is a little unfair towards me? Giving me a body like this, not giving me a full family and of course landing me into this state.

Argh, I really am an idiot! I said to myself as I walked towards the cafeteria. Well, during this moment, only food can be my best friend… Just as I reaching the cafeteria, I saw Lenalee, holding Coffee. "Oh my! Yuki! W-W-Where are you going so early in the morning?" She said in a stumbling voice. "Oh, morning Lenalee, I'm heading for the Cafeteria, oh, coffee, making it and giving it to your brother and the rest?" I replied, in a tired voice. "Y-Y-Yeah! Why don't you accompany me and help me hold it, I mean… its heavy." She said. Well, the moment she says that, ANYBODY would help her won't they? But why is she asking help from me? And why is there nobody around in the black order in the morning? And the scariest of them all is she's stumbling, Lenalee never stumbles; she'll just say it sincerely into your eyes. "Lenalee, are you not feeling well? Why are you stumbling?" I asked, innocently. That moment, she dropped the whole tray of coffee and it fell, leaving the tray with messes of glasses and coffee. It was a loud crash. I was shocked."I'm f-f-fine! Yeah! Just fine, why don't you go ahead and pass the coffee to those workaholics, I'll go back to the cafeteria and get new cups….ha…ha…"She said and immediately carried the tray, running off in a rush. I shrug, what was troubling her?

I carried the tray to the office, only to find that there was only Russell and Johnny there. "Johnny, where's the rest?" I asked. Johnny looked up at me and I could feel the uncomfortable feeling from him, I guess he's the same as the rest isn't he? "Well…I'm not sure you know. I….I…"He said. "Johnny, it's ok not to answer me. I mean, I understand how you feel towards an Akuma, what's more? I'm a Noah AND a level 4. Considering the efforts that you guys tried to fight with an Akuma and a Noah, it took up lots of energy, time and place. [Laughs] Ok, I get the idea, I'll leave the coffee here and you guys can take it if you want okay? It's made by Lenalee, not me, so I didn't touch it or anything. Well, I'll be taking my leave, Goodbye Johnny." I said, as I took a step back and walked out, the tears couldn't be held back anymore. Johnny and Russell were dumbfounded, and all they could do was to watch me walk away, _**sad, alone and unwanted.**_

When I was at the door of my room, I paused, open the door gently and slam it. _Drip, Drop, Drip, Drop_ went the tears. I couldn't control them anymore. This is not the first time I was discriminated, but…why am I crying? Is it because they are my friends? Or am I just being upset about something? I stood up and faced the mirror. The person inside of the mirror is _ugly_. I can't stand her; she's a total monster, where in the world can you find another mix breed? I squat down again. The tears were still going, and my mind was desperately searching for an answer. I've got so many questions going in my head. How am I going to face them next time I see them? Are they going to kill me? Am I still allowed to stay in the black order? "URGH." I screamed. I took out the only picture left of my parents. So mom, and dad, if you know I'm going to be discriminated why did you still give birth to me…Why? "I'm the worse…"I mumbled. Crouching down, as I let the questions run in my head.

It was already evening when my mind cleared up and my stubborn tears stopped. I wiped them dry and changed. But I don't feel like leaving this room. I crouched down on my bed. So after all the crying, what am I going to do? That's when I heard "YUKI! YUKI! WHERE ARE YOU?" it was Lenalee… but I don't have enough courage to face her yet…Don't…please don't like her find me. God really doesn't like me enough; the door slammed open and I looked up. Lenalee with the angry yet pretty face was staring at me. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME? THE WHOLE WORLD WAS LOOKING FOR YOU!" She claimed. "Nobody will be looking for a mixed breed…"I mumbled. "What did you say?! You're coming to the cafeteria with me!" She said, already dragging me to the cafeteria.

When I reached the cafeteria, my eyes widened. On the big banner, there was a "WELCOME YUKI!" sign, lots of food and all the exorcist, scientist, even Komui was there. "Why…"I asked. "I heard from Johnny, Yuki, you were crying. Can you tell me why were you crying?" Lenalee said in the gentlest voice. "I….I…thought…you guys…hate me…."I said, already half-crying. "SILLY GIRL, who will hate you? You're so nice! And you're so cute, like a teddy that you bring to bed ever night!" She said, as she hugged me. "Yeah, Yuki, you're always welcomed. You're one of our important exorcists, somebody who protects the life of others. I mean, Jerry and I would be sad if you're not here. Look, he has somebody less to cook for, and I have one less competitor to compete with on the eating competition!" Allen commented. "Allen….all you think about is food…"Lavi replied. Everybody laughed. "HEY YOU," I jumped and turned, it was Kanda. "Don't go around thinking that you're the saddest person. Stupid. You belong here, who the hell will bring their enemy into their headquarters and even hold a party for her? Use your tiny brain and think. You're the same breed as the beansprout…"He said. I laughed, even though he says that, Kanda really meant to cheer me up. "IT'S ALLEN! And stop bullying Yuki" Allen told him and hugged me like a teddy. I turned bright red. How am I supposed to respond? "AHHHH. ALLEN DON'T TOUCH HER! SHE'S MINE! "Lavi said, almost screaming. "Guys, stop bullying her…Let's say it all together okay? 1…2…3!" Lenalee said.

"WELCOME HOME YUKI" They all said at once. I smiled and I nodded…"Thank you…."I whispered. "AND LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED!"

Ok, I finally finished it…phew…took me so long…the rest I'll continue but might take some time. [Laughs]. Hope all enjoys it, and sorry for the grammar mistakes…


	3. The decision to or kill the noah within

_Heyos! I got so much ideas to write about :D But seriously, I got all the things mixed up. I've got the plan ready. All there's left is to type. It's a big sorry to those who favorite this story, blame it on my laziness [Laughs]. Because all I did was to study and play games. Maybe I'll just finish this story and forget about writing for awhile. After all, I don't want to disappoint people by not handing in these stories, so I'll try my best to make this story LONG. Oh and by the way, Yuki, this character pretty much cry a lot in the next few chapters, I'm pretty sorry about that yeah? Yeah so here comes the chapter 3 of My Friends, My Life. _

**Chapter 3: The Decision to or not kill the Noah within. **

I guess rumors don't end quickly. They were still going on about me being a Noah, a level 4 and so much more. Even more about my private life sounded pretty sick. Yeah, A Noah existed since the beginning of the great flood as mentioned in the bible. Noahs are scary creatures which kills its own kind. They can be seen with Grey skin and a mark across their forehead. Scary, Ugly and disgusting were the words used to describe me. I don't know anymore. I'm not normal, I'm different. I can't get close to Allen; his eyes will react to the dark matter inside of me. I'm a machine, a machine born to kill, I'm a "immortal", I was born to serve the devil, I'm born with an innocence, I was destined to serve god. All three who can't be mixed together, was mixed, inside of me, consist of a dark matter, innocence and of course, a Noah. However, I wonder how long more can this innocence suppress the dark matter, when will the dark matter fight back, and release the urge; the urge to kill.

Getting a new "pet" was an exciting thing for me. Komui has told me lots of time that it wasn't my pet; it was my communicator- something to connect me to the headquarters no matter where I am. But I can't help but think it is a pet to me. I wonder why sometimes too. I even gave it a name – Kodui. However there's this thing that this pet irritates me about. No matter what I say, how loud I say it, or even the way I phrase it, it reacts to me by doing _nothing_. That practically pisses me off, and I gave up my childish thoughts that it was a "pet" after several tries to make it play fetch – all it will do is just to stare at me blankly and kind of give me a sign just like asking me, "Seriously, what in the world do you want me to do with this thing?"

As I walked out the office with Kodui, I saw my fellow seniors, the two very experienced exorcists – Chanji and Meijia. They were part of the "Against Noah with Exorcist" fan club. I don't totally HATE the fact that they created this fan club for me, the problem is their phrasing, and I tried to tell them that I belonged on both exorcist and Noah, but as you see – I failed, terribly at that. Being me, I smiled at them but was returned with glares and stares, as expected. But I overheard this supposedly "hurting" conversation between them and Komui, Which was supposed to make me cry. "But Komui, open your eyes, why are you mixing a Noah and an exorcist together? It's disgusting enough already, that the fact she's an exorcist, on top of all that, she disgraces us, the pure exorcist!" "Yeah, can't we just use Allen Walker's crown clown and finish her off? Either we take the innocence out or we take the Noah and the Akuma out!" "No –"

I have yet to hear Komui's answer when my stomach gave me away. I peeked in and Komui gave me a sign to come in and join the conversation. I giggled a little and walked in. I wasn't hurt even a little when I heard the rest of their complaints. Rather than that, I do think that even though they are proud exorcist of the Black Order, they must do something about the English that they are using. I could find so many mistakes between them. Since I was finding and spotting mistakes in their speeches, I wasn't really paying attention to the rest of the complaints, every time Komui stops them to ask if I got any comments about that, I would just stare blankly at both, them and Komui and ask in a monotone voice, "I'm sorry, I couldn't catch that, do you mind repeating it again?" much to Chanji and Mejia's annoyance. I was nicknamed "The pest" immediately after that "Noah Complaint" conversation. But every time I asked Kodui about it, all he does was to stare at me blankly, "What in the world are you talking about?" I gave up after several tries.

"I'll report to the upper hand that you guys have something against this Noah thing within her, in the mean time, please cooperate, All 3 of you are precious exorcist to the black order, The black order is now being separated, I do wish you 2 will stop all those fan club thing that I heard from Reever." Komui commented on their speech as the two girls tried to explain what the fan club was about. I walked through the dark corridor of the headquarters; Kanda and Lavi are on mission in Rome, Allen, Lenalee and Krory are also on mission in the Pacific. The only person available now was Chaoji. Chaoji was a quiet guy, in fact pretty quiet. He didn't discriminate me, instead he would sometimes bring me stuff like an old treasure map and tell me about it, to his disappointment, most of the time, it was fake, even if it was real, we couldn't do much about it because the treasure map was drawn on by the rest of the exorcist or scientist, in a moment of rush.

Chanji and Meiji waited impatiently for the order to kick me out of the Black order, in the meanwhile, they were pissing me off by drawing on the treasure maps, make me spill things by tripping me, disgrace me by talking about my private life, kidnapped Kodui and many more. However, they were pretty much tried everything to me before they were willingly to give up. I'll just give them a monotone voice, "Oh, did you do something? I didn't notice a thing" after that I'll smile in my sweetest smile and piss them off. But the funniest thing was they kidnapped Kodui when my dear little "pet" had thought they were playing with him the game "hide-and-seek" and just ran off to hide, underneath my bed. In the end, I found him while trying to clean up and dig out anything that could be found under my bed. My greatest regret was putting him on my bed as for the rest of time, after finding out how comfortable my bed was, he tried to fight me for my bed for the next several attempts. And I had to share a bed with a "boy" for the first time, much to my annoyance.

The order came down after a month or so, that was to get Allen to try his innocence on me. The upper hand thought it would be a fun thing to try on, to see what will happen if 2 innocence suppress one dark matter. The entire exorcists were gathered to watch the "miracle" which happens in a million years – the killing of an exorcist by another exorcist. I was glad they gave an order like that instead of asking me to pack up and kick me out without even considering if I was worth it, after all if they succeed, I'm not at lost, I'll gain the pureness of being a "normal" human. Allen's sword was supposed to kill the "bad" things in the body but would absolutely not harm a human, so it was estimated the 2/3 of me will be gone by the time Allen was done. Allen, Lenalee, Krory, Lavi and Chaoji gave an apologetic look as they walked in. Allen's sword was already in his hands, ready to stab into me anytime. As Reever counted to 3, he mumbled "sorry" under his breath and stabbed me.

I stood there, without pain or fear, as the whole science department and exorcist wowed all so loudly. Allen asked me again and again if it was painful as I only gave him a blank look replying no. He heaved a sigh of relieved, and fell to the ground, after that I found out that he was worrying about if I'll die for the whole night, after he received the order of the "game". He slowly took the sword out and placed it against his left hand, as it returned to normal. I brushed the top of my shirt and smiled at all of the audience that were there to watch my honorable performance. I walked out of the office just fine, much to Chanji and Meiji's dismay.

The Noah within Yuki is unstoppable.


	4. The War

_O. I just got the inspiration to type suddenly, thank me for this, I typed it at 12 midnight because my parents are overseas and I got to finish this story fast. Thanks for the reviews up until now, but I would appreciate it if you would actually review more of it. Ok, I'll stop nagging, here's part 4 of my friends my life_.

**Chapter 4: The War **

It was after all those incidents which were considered pretty childish for me already. 2 more exorcists, Chanji and Meijia were killed. I couldn't believe it, when I went to the main hall; it was filled with coffins of finders and exorcists. I told Kodui about it and he seems pretty upset too, after him knowing their deaths, my bed would be wet every time I wake up, Kodui was crying for the night. My heart missed all those stupid pranks they played on both me and Kodui, even though it was annoying I do miss it. I was informed by Komui that The Earl was really beginning to move, large amount of Akuma was spotted heading towards Edo of Japan, I was later told by Lavi that Japan was pretty much taken over The Earl already, as there were information of Cross appearing there. I was on the same team as all of them, The General Cross group, although I do find it a little stupid that our leader was missing. We were sent on the mission to first find Cross, later to destroy all the Akuma in Edo.

Before we set off for the trip, we were warned that, we, the exorcist and the finders might not return and this might be the last day we were staying at the black order. Most of the finders backed out, afraid that they might not come back alive. Komui asked me again and again if I would like to back out I smiled and refused politely. It was my first real battle as an exorcist; I want to prove to the others, that even if I'm a mixed breed, I can kill all the rest of the Akuma at the tip of my fingers. It would surprise so many people, to add on that, it was amazing how I gained extra abilities because of my Noah abilities; I was the Noah of wish, twins of Road. We may be twin but our abilities are entirely different. She is able to travel through dimensions; my ability is a little more special, the number that I count to, that's the number of Akuma that will self destruct on their own. That is why Komui put me, a 14 year old in charge of all the other 15, 16 and of course 18 years old. I'll just secretly dominate while I can.

The trip to Edo was much more dangerous as I expected. I've already been through just 15 bloody battles to get to Edo. Lenalee's darkboots were straining her, Allen's crown clown was eating him away and of course Lavi's innocence was at its peak. Everyone was strained out; except me. As my feathers [innocence] were able to cure or recover in any injuries in a split second, they just kept plucking it from my innocence. That was the only thing that made me feel pain. However, these bloody battles include all the level 3s; they have yet to see level 4. When we were done with the 16 battles, I told them I'll just use my Noah abilities to kill all of the Akuma available, there was only one thing they can do, count the amount of Akumas for me.

When we finally reached Edo, I looked up towards the sky. I saw my mortal enemy, the millennium Earl, Road, Tyki and Jesdebi. The hatred within me built up and my body reacted to it but suppressing the Innocence within me, as I turned gray and my body gradually changing into a Noah. The laughs and teases, saying that I'm a mixed breed, I remember the torture they made me go through, the terrible torture, I was ready, ready to pay them all back for the suffering they gave me for the past 10 years. The anger I suppressed due to difference in the power 10 years ago, but now was different, my power built up and I could feel it rushing through my veins. These bastards, destroyed my life, destroyed my beliefs, threw me away, sent Akumas to "play" with me. But now...it's time, time to pay them back of what they deserved.

Before we came here, I already got it all planned out, Allen is the destroyer of time, the guy who will eventually destroy The Millennium Earl, so there was nothing to worry about. Except for the 3 annoying pest who were in the way, there wasn't much problem, plus to our advantage, my Noah power which I suppress is able to much destroy 3 Noahs, along with their bodies, but first, I got to clear all the Akumas which were in way. They were teasing us, saying how weak, we exorcist were. But they didn't know, didn't know, the plan was merely working, as I said the word "Uncountable" All the Akumas around Edo eventually self- destructed. Tyki was amazed. It would probably take another 1 hour to gather all the Akumas back, in that 1 hour; I MUST destroy all 3 of the Noahs. As I whispered my plan into my comrade's ears, their eyes widened and they refused to work with me, I was already acting with the plan as I used my innocence to create a protection seal for all of them, including bookman. They hit again and again against the wall of the protection seal, but it was no use, it was tightly sealed, as I smiled at Lenalee and Allen for the last time. I mouthed the words "goodbye" and I could have swore I saw for the first and the last time Allen and Lenalee's face smeared with tears.

_Disobeying the order – want to know what's going to happen next, read on :D and REVIEWS. I DON'T WANNA WRITE WITHOUT THEM T.T_


	5. The War part 2

* * *

LOL! Thanks for the reviews, I will not be a spoil sport :3 haha . Here's the long awaited chapter 5

**Chapter 5; The War – part 2 **

I flew up. As I flew up, all the memories of Lenalee, Allen, Krory, Lavi, Chanji, Meijia, Chaoji, Reever, and the entire science department and of course supervisor Komui came into my mind. I was crying, Sorry Chanji, sorry Meijia, sorry, sorry, sorry. The tears smeared my face as I flew up. The menacing smile of The Millennium Earl reflected in my eye. I felt no terror, no pain, no nothing. For my friend, for the world, for all of the exorcist and the black order, I was willing to give up everything, including my life.

As I let out a large amount of energy, Tyki, Road and Jesdebi knew there was no escape for them. The innocence was reacting to the dark matter, the dark matter was reacting to the innocence, by drawing power from them at the same time, and mixing them up and releasing them create an unimaginable amount of power, something maybe even the Earl couldn't stand. As Tyki, Road, Jesdebi disappeared into the white light, The Earl was escaping using Rero. "I'll come find you again, you disgraceful Noah. You're a machine, yet you serve the human race as a dog, don't you feel pitiful? As for Allen Walker, well, well, I'll just enjoy playing with him, until I'm satisfied, after that, I'LL KILL HIM." And The Earl couldn't be seen anymore. All that's left of Road, Tyki and Jesdebi were the clothes they are wearing. I fell into unconsciousness and was falling through the air.

The protection seal was broken and all the exorcist were running, running to catch me. As I fell into Allen's arm, all of the others gathered around me. "Don't worry Yuki, we'll send you back to the headquarters." "HANG IN THERE! WE NEED YOU!" "NO! Don't close your eyes." "YUKI, YUKI, YUKI!" There were shouts and screams everywhere. Panic strikes them as they watch me facing the jaws of death. As I tried to sit up, I told them, "Thank you for taking in a total mixed breed like me, I could never find another family like you guys. The time I spent at the black order was the best time of my life. Laughters and Smiles, Tears and Shouts, Anger and Screams, they were the best time of my life, thank you guys, for making this possible. As for now, this first and last mixed breed that is a monster is going to fall into eternal sleep, bringing along the memories that you created for her. Thank you. Thank you so much." My hand let go of Allen's hand and I slipped into darkness – my eternal sleep.

Allen was weeping, Lenalee was crying, Lavi was grieving, Kanda was trying not to cry, Bookman walked away. They were all grieving, grieving over the lost of an honorable exorcist, and exorcist who was discriminated yet moved on. The next day, they returned to the headquarters to clear up my room. Everybody was gloomy, too sad to say anything. "Hey, Allen, you know Yuki has this treasure that she kept refusing to say what it was, since she's dead now, want to see what's inside?" Lavi asked. "Sure…" Allen replied, doubting. Lavi took out a small pouch from underneath my bed and slowly unzipped it. When he took out and looked at it, he smiled. They all gathered around and looked at the picture that Lavi was holding – the picture of everybody in the black order with the word "Family" written on the bottom. Everybody smiled and said "She's saved, she's happy."

With that, there was another coffin in the hall. However, this coffin was the most honorable one, inside of this coffin, was the mixed breed that saved the whole order. As Komui and the rest of the black order stepped in front of this coffin, they all pay their last respect, their last respect to this exorcist, who saved their lives, who took on the mission even though she knew she won't come back alive. This exorcist's name is Yuki Sakurada, the first exorcist who is 1/3 Noah, 1/3 Akuma and 1/3 Human.

* * *

_I FINISHED! WOOTS! Okay okay. That's all for this story, now… time to sleep :D thanks for the support but I'll be taking a break for a little while, meanwhile, feel free to comment all about the story ya? Thanks people! Even though I know the last chapter wasn't exactly exciting LOL. _


End file.
